


It's smut, do I have to come up with a title?

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cunnilingus, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lily has some kinky fun with her husband, nothing less, definitely nothing more.





	It's smut, do I have to come up with a title?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a derivative work of fiction. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made.
> 
> In my defense and as warnings for the shitty quality: this is the first fic I wrote, this was written entirely on a phone, I'm sleep deprived, English is my third language, I'm only 18 and I never had sex. 
> 
> And James and Lily are fucking gorgeous and there's very little kinky smut fic out there about them despite the fact that they're pretty popular as far as canon ships go.

James was listening to the radio broadcasting the quidditch match between the Harpies and the cannons when Lily came in and switched the radio off. 

"stand up"

James followed the order. Lily sat down on the sofa where he was previously seated and guided him over her knees and lowered his trousers and pants.

James knew what usually succeeded these procedures and was confused because he didn't do anything to deserve a spanking and although that never detered Lily, this was rather abrupt. 

As Lily started spanking him, James wondered if he should safe-word; they didn't use the color system and Lily didn't really ever ask him if he wanted use the safe-word, trusting him to know his own limits. 

The spanking didn't really hurt at first but soon James started whimpering due to the fiery sting. 

After laying around twenty spanks asked him, "why do you think you are being spanked James?"

"Uh, I don't know, sir"

This answer earned him a slap much sharper slap causing him to gasp.

"Try again"

"I was listening to the match when I should have been doing something productive?"

A series of harder slaps.

"ow, ow, ow, I oW, did I le- Ow did I leave any clothes on the floor?"

"No, and that is a question not an answer"

After some few more attempts and failures, each resulting in harsher slaps(was Lily using magic to enhance her strenght?), Lily answered the question for him, "I am spanking you because I want to." and stopped thereafter.

Lily rubbed his inflamed cheeks causing him to purr and then suddenly squeezed them making him yelp. " to whom does this ass belong?", she punctuated the question with a slap.

"You, sir"

"And when is it appropiate for me to spank it?"

"Whenever you please, sir"

Lily grabbed his hair and dragged him to their bedroom and threw him on the the bed. As James massaged his scalp, he saw Lily transfiguring some paperclips into nipple-clamps. 

Lily straddled him and tweaked his nipples until they became erect and then clamped his nipples.

"You're not to cum till say", she warned.

"Yes, sir"

She pushed him back on the bed and engulfed his fully erect penis. He didn't know how did he not even notice it till now.

She licked and sucked and and did all kinds of tricks with her tongue, sometimes deepthroating him and sometimes only having the tip in her mouth. Every minute of it was blissfull agony as his orgasm felt ready to burst out of him.

"I-I'm going to cum, sir", he told her when he couldn't take it anymore.

She stopped nibbling his foreskin to look at his face and then his erection.

"Get rid of it"

"Wha- how?"

"Smack your balls"

"Wha-" James considered safe-wording again, they had never discussed something like this.

"Having hearing problems all of a sudden, slut?"

James decided he could take it though he highly doubted he would enjoy it, that was alright though. They did a lot of things that were enjoyable to only one of them, relationship was all about sacrifices after all.

He slapped his balls, open-palm, eyes-closed. That wasn't so bad, he thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I said get rid of your hard-on, your erecton hasn't flagged, you seem to have gotten even harder on the contrary"

She then grabbed the base of his scrotum and punch his testicles. He yelled and curled in on himself as soon as she let go. 

He sat back up after a few moments, his erection seemed to have flagged.

"Do it as I have done it"

He grabbed his tender balls at the base and punched it, immediately curling up on himself at the stomach-wrenching pain.

Lily made him sit up and started massaging his balls softly. It felt really good and he expected her to squeeze them or punch them out of the blue, but the expected torture never came.

She stood up and then made him kneel up on the bed. His face was smashed against her vulva and he felt her wetness on his nose and left cheek, he righted his to  
an angle and distance that was more conducive to eating her pussy.

He first started by licking her lips apart and then he tentatively poked his tongue into her pussy. He gave a few soft licks and gradually increased his pace holding her ass to keep his balance. And if he was squeezing them more than necessay, well it should be understandable, Lily did have a very nice arse.

It didn't take long for Lily to reach orgasm with a loud cry, she doesn't squirt but James being tongue-deep in her could taste her juices.

She made him lie back down after recovering from her ecstasy. She removed the nipple clamps and he yelped at the sensation of blood flowing back into his nipples. She started to pinch and twist his nipple while lowered herself on his cock. The position was probably uncomfortable for her and she could really move all that well. The sensation of his nipples being tortured was far more intense than the sensation of his cock being engulfed in Lily's cunt that was just a bit too slick with her release and his saliva but he was already on the brink of orgasm and the combined pleasure and pleasurable pain soon overwhelmed him. He shot his cum deep inside Lily with a cry, his body convulsing and then sagging. 

As he felt a typical post-coital sleepiness, he felt Lily sitting up beside him and muttering some spell, presumably to clean herself and then felt himself being spelled clean. 

After a few moments his half-asleep brain registered a warm body being placed beside him and he subconsciously cuddled the warm body and let out a pleased purr when his cold back was covered with a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Note before edit: Sorry it was incomplete, there will be another chapter if anyone wants one.
> 
> Note after edit: I decided to extend the first chapter instead of writing a new chapter.  
Don't know why I wrote it like that yesterday but the the "sirs" are creeping be out today, but I'm too lazy to change it.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. Although chances are, I might not remedy any mistakes pointed out to me; not because I can't take criticism but because I'm an inherently lazy person.


End file.
